particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Capitalism
The Social Capitalism (Dun. Sozialkapitalismus) is a social and economic system wherein the . WIP History Goals The Role of the Family Relationship to Capitalism Relationship to Socialism Social capitalism is about widespread ownership of private property. It is against any attempt to take Ownership of wealth producing property away from the individual. It is opposed to corporations and state ownership of the means of production because it views the as the same thing. what, is in effect, taking away economic power from the people. It is founded on the principle of subsidiarity, which states that every function should be performed by the lowest level capable of performing that function. --- It would be a question of level rather the size, that is local governments over national governments would build roads. This doesn’t mean the national government doesn’t have any legitimate purpose, but it’s purpose is everything that can’t be handled by local and regional authorities. (Subsidiarity). Some distributists are of the opinion that a cooperatives or worker owned company may be able to build roads, as well, but this isn’t my personal opinion. We aren’t opposed to all nationalization, and even support it in the case of certain things, such as healthcare, education, public utilities etc. What we are opposed to is state ownership of things that could be handled by small business, like media, steel firms, agriculture etc. --- Social capitalism is thus not opposed to the federal government running things, just that those things must not be able to effectively run at a lower level, and Social capitalism might disagree over what exactly qualifies. Social capitalism would, in theory, reduce wealth inequality by ensuring that everyone has reasonable access to the means of production, and thus is able to generate their own wealth rather than hiring out their labor to someone else in exchange for barely enough to survive. --- According to Social capitalism, property ownership is a fundamental right, and the means of production should be spread as widely as possible, rather than being centralized under the control of the State, a few individuals , or corporations. -- Social capitalism, therefore, advocates a society marked by widespread property ownership. Social capitalism is predominately an economic system that advocates for policy incentives to produce widespread private ownership of the means of production. Basically, laws that incentivize people to be small business owners. Corporations would be broken up, certain things that must be run on a large scale may have the workers own shares in the company rather then receive wages, and guilds. There would probably be low interest loans and the like to encourage small business. Social capitalism is achieved when most property and wealth is owned in small holdings by the broad majority of people. This is in contrast with capitalism, where most property/wealth is owned by a small minority, and with state socialism, where most of it is owned by the state. --- Social capitalism believes that the means of production (farms, workshops, etc.) should not be owned by the government and should not be owned by a special class of rich elite. Instead, they should be “widely-distributed,” owned by the greatest number possible. This is necessary for a number of reasons, including that it is the only stable moral economic system and that it is the only system which naturally inclined towards production for use, as opposed to production for monetary gain (which corrupts the fabric of society). In order to ensure that the common interest of society, which is well-distributed property, does not fail, and that the common interests of property-holders are found and met, industry would be regulated, rather than by the government, by “guilds.” A Bakers’ Guild, for instance, would consist of all bakers in an area, and regulate how much money bakers can charge for their bread in ordinary circumstances, what days (like Christmas) bakers should just not be competing for business, how much advertising each baker should do, etc. Guilds replace the cutthroat system of capitalism with cooperation, without the government tyranny of communism. -- Social capitalists hold that that individual goals, such as the providing of a decent life for ones family, participation in the local community and society, and things of that type, are the purposes of a just economy. We don't view the massive creation of wealth as the all important goal and we don't agree that its better to have a super efficient Walmart rather than a dozen less efficient, but more solidly middle class, local stores. So you have to ask, at the end of the day, what are people for? And once you ask that, the question becomes what economy best serves the personal goal of individual persons, not what creates the greatest amount of wealth. --- Social capitalists adhere to the principal of subsidiarity. That principal holds that it is best to look towards the good of the smallest unit with the favored unit being the family. So, it holds, if things can be done locally and by the local that is the best in every sense. So where things can be done by local businesses, they should be allowed to do so. In other words a dozen family businesses would be better than a single Walmart. But not everyone is going to want to own a business, not everything can be done by small businesses, and some people will require employees while others will wish to be employees. --- Social capitalism's core focus is very different: to see that capital is widely distributed so that the vast majority of people have no need to sell their labor for a wage. Category:Ideology Category:Political ideologies Category:Economics and Finance